Trip To Another Galaxy
by TheBreedingMacaw01
Summary: Blu and Jewel with their newly adopted babies plan to have an adventure somewhere out of the Milky Way Galaxy. Unfortunately, Jewel's 'lunatically' evil mother finds them and tries to break them apart by asking Fredicco Jewel's secret admirer , to marry Jewel. What would be Blu's reaction?
1. Sky's Secret

1 - Sky's Secret

(Note: If you don't know who Sky is, please note that I have changed Jewel's name into 'Sky'. And if you're curious why Sky is her name, please read the story 'Jewel, princess of the forest. I would like to remind that every story I write is joined to another. Thank You.)

It had been already one month after Sky and Blu were declared as queen and king of the forest. It was really hard for them to read all of the scrolls, but they had finished it. Sky was sewing a new blanket for Blu.

"Sky, I wanna ask you something.", Blu said.

"Yes, what is it?", Sky replied.

"Where did you get the bluish white milk that you used to feed our babies?"

"Well, Blu, I know that I should have said to you about that secret but, it's kinda weird."

"Come on, please tell me..."

"Okay. But don't tell this to anyone else. The milk came from me."

"What? I-I think I'm dreaming. Birds don't produce milk!"

"But I do. I told you before, it's weird!"

"I think you're joking."

"You want proof?"

"No...I don't need proof. I already tasted it."

"Ohhh... So it was you who finished our babies' leftovers?"

"Yeah, I quite thought that it was cream. Can I have some more?"

"Blu, you're not a baby! You're my husband!"

They spent the whole day laughing. At night, Sky was reading a book. Blu was in his bed, playing with his old toys. Suddenly, an idea came into Sky's mind.

"Honey, I think I want a baby.", Sky said in a gentle voice.

"Then, let's make one!", Blu replied with his legs stretched out wide.

"Well, I don't want to loose my chastity, so we're gonna adopt one!"

"Adopt?"

"I'm a queen, I should help the birds in the forest, especially the young ones. They can easily be caught by hunters."

"You're right Sky. Can we adopt tomorrow?"

"Sure."


	2. Adoption

2 - Adoption

Blu and Sky went around the forest looking for baby macaws that have been left by their parents. Sky went near a lake to take a break after a long period of flying around the jungle.

"Sky, you're bleeding!", Blu exclaimed.

Sky looked around her feathers. There was no sign of any injury.

"Not there!", Blu added. "Between your legs!"

Sky looked down. She was having menstruation.

"Just wait here.", Sky replied. "I'll just get a diaper."

When Sky came back, Blu was carrying a basket.

"So, is that another secret?", Blu asked Sky.

"Yup. What's in the basket?"

"I don't know. A bird came by and said that he just found this yesterday evening. He also said that he can't just leave it out in the cold."

They unwrapped the basket's cloth. They were very overjoyed as they saw two little baby macaws with yellow feathers. One was a boy and the other was a girl.

"Two is not bad, is it?", Blu asked Sky.

"Of course not. But, they are really small. They should drink only liquid food. I'll just feed them with my milk."

"What shall we name them?"

"I'll name the girl Cookie."

"And the other Nugget."

"Blu, remember Tulio has this antidote that could stop a baby from growing?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we could use it on them."

"Why?"

"It is much more easier to take care of them as babies."

They went to Tulio to get bird certificates and adoption certificates for Cookie and Nugget. They also fed Cookie and Nugget with the antidote. Then Sky went to a nursing room to feed her newly adopted babies with her milk. While feeding them, Sky purred and licked her babies. She was really happy and so was Blu.


	3. Viviana

3 – Viviana

Sky was reading her old scrolls. She read that there are even more scrolls that she needs to study in other galaxies. Cookie's and Nugget's eyes were already wide open.

"Blu , read this.", Sky said as she handed over the scroll. "When could we go to the Andromeda Galaxy?"

"Hon, are you serious?" , Blu replied. "There's no oxygen there! How could we breathe?"

"We could use our powers. What's the use of it if we don't explore?"

"Okay, fine. We have nothing to do tomorrow. We could go there."

Cookie wagged her tail and tried to stand up. Nugget was trying to copy Blu. He fell down. Cookie laughed out loud.

"Aw! Look at her, she's laughing!", Sky said, smiling.

The following day, Sky, Blu, Cookie and Nugget went to the Andromeda Galaxy at the speed of 1,000,000 light years per picosecond (a trillionth of a second). As they landed on a planet, all they could see was dust and a strange macaw that almost looked like Sky.

"Greetings!", the stranger said in a loud voice, scaring Cookie and Nugget.

"Ummm… I hate to be rude but, you scared my babies.", Sky replied. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me, Sky? I'm your mother, Viviana! So these are your babies… and who is this ugly bird? Is he your bodyguard or maid?"

"Mom, he's my husband. His name is Blu."

"Hi!", Blu stretched out his wing to shake wings with Viviana. "Nice to meet you."

"Ewww! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!", Viviana pushed Blu away. " AWAY FROM ME, YOU PIECE OF SH*T!"

Blu was quite embarrassed.

"Hon, I'm sorry about mom.", Sky apologized. "She just really hates boys."

"It's fine.", Blu answered. "As long as she doesn't take you away from me."

"Darling, your 'Blu' is undeserving to be your husband. You should be married to Federico."

Federico is Sky's secret admirer ever since they were young.

"Hi there Sky.", he said, trying to attract Sky."

"I always knew you had a crush on me.", Sky replied. "If you want me to be happy, please do not come any closer."

"Actually, I just wanna say that you're sexy."

"And that doesn't attract me."

Cookie and Nugget were looking at Federico as if he was a mango. They attacked him as if they were piranhas.

"Aahhh! Sky, help meee!", Federico shouted.

"Help yourself.", Sky replied.

Viviana blocked Sky's way.

"You are marrying him!", she said as she held Sky by her neck.

"Why do I need to?", Sky replied.

"Because you are the eldest! Your other five sisters died and I will die too if you are not marrying him!"

Sky looked at Blu, who was sad, then she looked at Federico who was screaming like a little girl. She went to Blu and tried to explain why she was marrying Federico.

"Blu, I need to marry him.", Sky murmured sadly.

"Why?", Blu asked.

"I don't want my mom to be killed. If I don't marry him, he's gonna kill mom and you."

"Sky, I don't think that Federico will kill your mom. Look at him, he doesn't know how to use a knife."

Sky looked at Federico. Federico was waving a knife at Cookie and Nugget. He couldn't lift up the knife.

"Blu, I'm sorry.", Sky cried. "I need to. I don't want my mom to die because of anger. Goodbye."

Sky walked away, crying. Viviana had heard their conversation. She was really happy of Sky's decision.


	4. Old Friends

4 – Old Friends

Blu went back to his home planet.

"Hey, Blu!", somebody shouted to him. "Long time no see!"

"Who's there?", Blu asked in reply.

"It's us! Don't remember?"

Blu looked around. He couldn't see anyone.

"Up here!"

He looked up. He saw Nico, Pedro, and Rafael in a net, trying to get out.

"Amigo, could you help us?", Rafael pleaded.

Blu flew up. He tore the net into pieces.

"Gracias. Wait, where's Jewel?", Rafael said.

"She was taken away by her lunatically evil mother, Viviana, forcing her to marry a gay. And her name is not Jewel anymore, her name is Sky."

"Maybe this 'Viviana' you are talking about isn't her real mother.", Nico joined in. "A mother would give her daughter the freedom to choose her husband."

"Nico's right.", Pedro agreed. "We should investigate!"

So, the investigation started. They all went to Derek, Blu's father.

"Father, we came to ask of something.", Blu said as he bowed down.

"What is it, my son?", he asked in reply.

"My wife is about to marry Fredrico, in which she doesn't love. She is forced by her mother to marry him. Father, is Viviana the real mother of Sky?"

"Blu, the Viviana I know is loving and she would give Sky a chance to choose her husband. She won't force Sky to do something as long as it is for Sky's own good. Viviana was mysteriously lost after the death of her husband long ago. Where did you see Viviana?"

"I saw her at the Andromeda Galaxy."

"She can't go there alone. Therefore, this 'Viviana' you are talking about isn't Sky's mother."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much, Father."

Blu went back to Nico, Pedro and Rafael.

"So, what did he say?", Pedro asked him.

"He said to me that I should tell Sky that the Viviana in the Andromeda Galaxy isn't her mother.", Blu answered.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!", said Nico excitedly.

"Amigos, I can't go with you.", Rafael pointed at the setting sun. "It's getting late. I need to be home for dinner. I wish all of you good luck for your mission."

"Thanks, buddy.", Blu hugged Rafael. "Good bye. I'll come back for all of you as soon as I can."

"Bye. Nico, Pedro, are you sure you can breathe in outer space?"

"Umm… no but, you have powers, right?", Nico answered.

"How did you know about it?"

"You're the king, Blu. I was there with Pedro when you were crowned as king."

"Do you mind having us as friends even though we are just… you know… ordinary birds?", Pedro asked Blu.

"Of course no. A king doesn't rely only on his soldiers but also on his friends too. Now, who wants a group hug?"

They hugged each other. The mission began. All of a sudden, they heard a loud shout.

"HELP MEEE!", the voice shouted.

They followed the voice. Beside the mango tree, they saw a purple macaw, which had been shot at his wing.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?", he asked, trembling in fear.

"No.", Blu replied.

"Sir, are you the king of the Amazon Rainforest?"

"Yes, why are you asking?"

"Sir, my name is Larino, the father of Venus. My daughter has been captured by Viviana, the one who has been pretending to be the mother of the queen, who is your wife. I was sent by the queen to tell you that she really needs to get out of there. But, she also sent you a warning; there are a lot of traps waiting for you. She wants you to be careful."

"Thank you for the information. How can I help you with you injury?"

Larino pulled out the bullet that had been shot into him (using his beak). Blu was surprised by the bravery of Larino.

"Are you sure you don't need help from us?"

"I need help; both my wings were whipped by this white cockatoo named Desmond, also known to others as 'Nigel'. I once worked for him. Now, he has a new master, that's why he fired all his servants. All I want is to see my daughter, happy and free."

"CANNONBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAALL!"

Blu felt as if something heavy (probably as heavy as a hollow block) fell down on him.

"Oh… I'm sorry.", the bird who landed on him said. "I was supposed to land on Larino. Here's your daughter."

"Daddy!", said Venus as she hugged her father.

"Thank you for helping my daughter to escape.", Larino cried tears of joy. "Leo, I knew you would be successful."

"Larino, it's not me you should be thanking."

"Why?"

"You should be thanking Cerulean, the brother of the king, the one who once planned to destroy the forest."

"The name Leo sounds familiar; are you the one who was covered in mud when my brother banished me?"

"Yes, it is me, your highness."

"You went to Andromeda?"

"Yes."

"So, you were the one who was sneaking on Tulio's waffles?"

"No, he was just giving me a treat."

"Wait… what were we talking about?"

"About your brother."

"Oh.. yeah, right. What is his condition right now?"

"He replaced Venus, and worked as Viviana's slave. He is now being tortured by Viviana. This is what he said before I left: Tell Benjamin that I'm so sorry for ruining his life. Go, be free Venus. Don't come back."

"We need to help him. This 'Viviana' seems like a really hard-to-beat enemy."

They went to the Andromeda Galaxy.


	5. The End of One, Beginning of Another

5 – End of One, Beginning of Another(I forgot who narrated this, PLEASE HELP MEEE!)

Hours passed, the more I got worried about Blu. I was walking around my room in circles when, all of a sudden, a mysterious bird which looked almost like me with 5 others (which I thought were her daughters), went into the room.

"Sky, go home, you are free." said she.

"What happened to the gates? Are they not guarded?" I asked them.

"They have been beaten by the king of the universe."

I flew outside, and saw Blu, Leo and Larino finding something.

"Sky!"

"Blu!"

We hugged each other tightly.

"I need to find my brother."

"Where's Cookie and Nugget?"

"They're climbing on my back."

"Whoa… That's something new."

I went to Blu's back and took Cookie and Nugget. Blu continued to search for His brother.

"I found him!" Leo shouted.

Everyone, including me, went near to where Leo was standing. We saw Cerulean, with feathers stained with blood, he was tired and it seemed as if he was about to die.

"Benjamin, help me." said he.

Blu went near Cerulean.

"Brother, you can't die. We need you."

"In what way? I have caused much trouble to all of you."

"For you are my brother."

Cerulean hugged Blu.

"Now that the problem is solved, LET'S PAINT THE TOWN RED!"

"Not now, Leo, Cerulean has to be healed."

"But I'm excited."

We all went back home. When we got to the aviary, Cerulean was mysteriously healed.

"I told my excitement gives a positive effect."

"Leo, you can't believe in magic."

"But, Larino, you need to discover magic to find love."

"Guys, about the celebration?" Blu joined them.

"Party PARTY!"

We all had a good time. I know that I have ran out of words, I have to end this chapter and story, but, this is a beginning of another story. End.


End file.
